


I Hate This Stupid Site

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Hickies, I CANT WRITE SMUT AND I WONT, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, boyf riends — Freeform, its not sad!!!, maybe one day actually, richjake, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: Jeremy has bumped in with a stranger and is running from the police whOOPS





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy slumped into his seat, and let out a long sigh. He had been working on this website for ages and for the life of him, he could not figure out what was wrong. He pulled on his hair, and sat up. He glared at the computer for about a minute, and then grabbed his coffee.

"Why are you staring at your screen like you're gonna kill it?" Jeremy looked up to see Rich, hand on his hip, with his hair tied up, like a unicorn. Only the red strand was sticking out. Jeremy started laughing.

"what are you doing with your hair?" he snickered, and Rich pouted.

"Its called fashion, Jeremy look it up." Rich had been his friend for about 5 years, when his friend of 7 had moved away. It was really sad, and since they were only 10, they didn't have phones, and couldn't keep in touch. It was horrible for Jeremy, and then Rich saw him crying, and stepped in to help. They had been inseparable since. But they are not gay for each other. Yeah, they are bi, but Rich's ass belongs to Jake and he will fight. 

"You look like a fucking idiot.." Rich then glared at Jeremy, and he snatched the coffee away from him.

"You didn't answer my question, tallass." Jeremy rolled his eyes, then tried to grab the coffee.

"This person says this site has a virus, but i can't find it, and IM SO CONFUSED???" Jeremy practically screeched, and Rich walked over and pat him on the back. He then pulled Jeremy up by the hand, and looked him in the eye.

"Go take a walk." Rich said to Jeremy, who was even more confused.

"Why??" Jeremy questioned. Rich then led him over to where he kept him shoes while explaining. 

"Taking walks helps people calm down, and you need to calm down." Rich smiled at Jeremy who put on his shoes and walked over to the door, and then paused.

"You're calling Jake over so you can have sex with him.." Jeremy looked down at him, and Rich stared at him.

"ya."

"don't have sex on the couch, i'll stay at a motel or call me when ur done." and with that, Jeremy walked out the door. 

He was planning on just walking around New Brunswick. That place was huge anyway. Or maybe he would go see his dad, they haven't talked in awhile. But for right now, he'd walk.

He took in the sights of the campus as he walked around. This place was always so beautiful, no matter the season. The tattoo shop near the ice cream parlor, or the bridge over the river. Maybe he'd go to that small little town across... they do have a good Chinese restaurant there... and their park is ni-

Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted by a guy crashing into him, toppling him over. Jeremy sat on the ground for a second.

"what the fuck!?" jeremy almost yelled. Then the guy looked up at him. Holy shit he was so bi-.

Then the police sirens started going off, and the man looked him dead in the eye.

" _Run_." Then he grabbed his hand and whoop there they go.

This was the fastest Jeremy had ever ran. He ran over the bridge and into the small neighborhood, and then the guy took a left. He kept running until he went under the train tracks and through the little pond where it smelled like garbage. This is New Jersey after all. Soon, they stopped by a small park where geese were flocking and they could see over into New Brunswick.

Jeremy heaved and fell onto the ground. He panted and then looked at the guy. He looked super winded too, and his glasses were off, and his hair was messed up, and his lips w-

 _Okay can we calm our gay ass for a second jesus christ_ Jeremy thought,  _this guy could be a criminal._

"Um..." Jeremy's voice cracked, "why did we just run from the police?" The guy just stared at him, and started laughing. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jeremy laughed, and then turned to this guy.

"One time I took a pill thinking it would make me cool. Turns out it was a super computer trying to take over the world, and I single handedly almost caused the apocalypse. I think I can believe anything." This guy stared at him and started laughing. 

"Holy fuck, I heard about that. Found it so funny, cause I grew up there," the guy chuckled, "i was chased after the police because i didn't realize that i was trying to sell weed to a police officer." Jeremy looked at him. He stared back. Then they both stared to crack up with laughter. Jeremy was rolling around, and crying tears.

"Holy shit, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Jeremy smiled at the guy, who smiled back. Fuck he was so beautiful. He then sat up.

"I'm Michael." He grinned, and then a bell went off in Jeremy's head.  _Wait... grew up in same town... name is Michael... has hoodie that Michael wanted to grow into holy shit._

Jeremy gaped at Michael, who was starting to get concerned. 

"hello...? are you there?" Jeremy then tackled Michael into a huge hug. Michael was really surprised. He then pushed Jeremy off. 

"Explanation." jeremy just grinned at him. 

"Hey Michael Mell, nice to meet you. I'm Jeremy Heere." Michael stared confused, and then his eyes widened, and soon Jeremy was the one being tackled. Both were giggling like idiots when they pulled away.

"Holy shit I never thought I'd see you again!" Jeremy smiled at Michael. They were both so happy.

"I'd invite you to come back to my place, but my friend is having sex. We could go back to get my car?" Michael smiled, then frowned.  _ ~~"do you wanna ride do you-"~~_

"wait...what about the cops?" Jeremy waved his hand.

"My friend Brooke and the guy my friend is having sex with are both police officers. They owe me shit." Michael grinned, and Jeremy tugged him up.

On the way back, they talked about what had happened in the few years. Jeremy explained the squip, and Michael explained why he had moved. Turns out his parents got a divorce and no one told him about it. Soon they were at the car. Jeremy got into the drivers seat, and drove to a near 711. Michael told him how much he loved slushies. It was dark now. About 9 or 9:30. Jeremy was busy talking with Michael, and he didn't bother to check.

"-and thats how i broke my leg in middle school." Michael was cackling with laughter. He wiped his face, and just stared at Jeremy.

"God, I missed you." Jeremy grinned, and grabbed Michael's hand. Michael stared at Jeremy who did the same.

"Did you know, I had a huge crush on you when I left?" Michael murmured to Jeremy, who blushed crimson. He always gets so red. 

"Holy fuck when you crashed into me, I thought i saw heaven." Jeremy muttered as Michael moved closer.

" _fuck_ why did i have to move away."

His eyes were flickering from his lips to his eyes, back and forth an-

 _Oh fuck it_.

Jeremy grabbed Michael's neck and pushed his lips against his. Michael's eyes immediately closed, and wrapped his hands around jeremy's hips. Jeremy climbed over to straddle Michael's lap as the kiss deepened. Tongues were clashing, hair was being pulled, and  _holy shit did Jeremy just moan??_ They pulled away for air, and they just stared.

"hey."

"we cool?"

"we are."

"oka-mmph!" Michael was cut off by jeremy crashing his lips into his again, and the kiss was continued. Michael broke his lips off from Jeremy's, and he immediately whined. But then Michael started nipping at his jaw, and ear and neck and collarbone  _shit shit shit_. Jeremy moved his hips and Michael groaned. Jeremy tilted his neck to give him more access. 

" _Michael._ " Jeremy grabbed onto his sweater and while Michael worked on his neck, he started to push the seat back. Michael looked at him after he had sucked a bruise into his skin, and made a noise of confusion. Jeremy just smirked, and started moving lower, and lower and  _holy fuck Jeremy don't stop!_

You can tell where this night goes.

* * *

After Jeremy was finished, they both collapsed on each other, dopey smiles on their faces. Jeremy just looked at Michael and-

" _be my_ _boyfriend?_ " jeremy muttered into his ear. Michael froze. Jeremy immediately regretted everything.

"Oh my god, Michael you don't have to answer that. W-we just met, a-and i shouldn't ha-have said a-anything and o-oh g-" Jeremy sat up and put his hands through his hair. He was breathing heavily, and Michael grabbed him.

"Hey, Jer, its okay. Sh its okay." Michael held him close to his chest. When Jeremy calmed down, he looked at him.

"Hey listen, we just saw each other after so many years. How about this... we be boyfriends, but we take this slow. It that okay?" Jeremy nodded, and hugged him tighter.

They fell asleep like that. When they woke up, they regretted the sticky mess, and cleaned it up. Jeremy then opened his phone to see he had 10 texts from Rich, 4 from Jake, and 1 from Brooke.

 **Rich:** Jake's coming over!!

 **Rich:** You need a boyfriend Jeremy.

 **Rich** : He is here!!

 **Rich** : I think we're done.

 **Rich** : Nope nvm

 **Rich** : okay we are

 **Rich** : Jeremy??

 **Rich** : where are you??

 **Rich** : ???

 **Rich** : i'm calling the police.

He showed the texts to Michael, who snickered.

 **Jake** : Is it okay if i go over?

 **Jake** : oh wait you left

 **Jake** : why is Rich yelling for me

 **Jake** : where did you go?

Michael and him were now laughing very hard.

 **Brooke** : did you just run away with the guy who tried to sell me weed???

Michael was now crying of laughter. Jeremy gave him a kiss, and started the engine. Sending a quick text saying he was alive, he drove to his house, offering to Michael to take him home. Michael wanted to go with him though, and how could Jeremy say no. He opened the door, and was greeted with Jake sitting in his jacket and sweatpants. He smiled at Jeremy and then Michael.

"hey Jeremy, have you heard that yesterday a person tried to sell Brooke we-" 

"yeah he's kinda my boyfriend now." Michael smiled at Jake nervously, and then looked back and forth. He then smiled.

"Oh congrats, I'll tell Brooke to not report it." Michael gaped at Jake, and Jeremy just smiled. Jake got up, and walked into Rich's room, and Jeremy gave Michael a small tour.

"YO TALLASS JAKE JUST TOLD ME YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND IS IT MICHAEL??" Rich and Jeremy had a joke about that. Whenever he started to date someone it was 'Michael'. Jeremy snickered. Michael looked at him, but he just called out to Rich.

"Actually yeah." All of a sudden there was a crash, and Rich ran out in boxers and Jake's t-shirt. Rich stared. He then raised his hands. 

"I PREDICTED THIS. THE BACKPACKS!!"

"Rich that's called bullying." 

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN??"

"I tried selling weed to Brooke."

"HELL YEAH MY MAN!!! MY BRO!!! MY HOMESLICE BREADSLICE!!" Rich then jumped on the couch, and into Jake's arms. 

Jeremy smiled at Rich getting excited, and he looked over at Michael who was grinning as well. Jeremy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Michael blushed, and put a hand on that cheek

"what was that for?"

"I'm just glad to have you back." 

"You fucking sap." Still, Michael grabbed him by the waist, and they walked to Jeremy's room. Rich wooped. 

And then Jeremy went back to his computer, and found the site still up on his computer. And he groaned. 

"what?" Michael questioned. Jeremy then explained, and Michael looked at the site. He then pointed at the screen.

"Theres a wrong set of numbers that doesn't match." Jeremy walked over and looked. He then typed in a different set, and the site was fine. Jeremy looked at Michael.

"Holy fuck you are amazing." Jeremy smiled up at Michael, and he grinned back.

Everything seemed alright.

 

 


	2. Abnormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop le squip will always be alive

A few months had passed, and Jeremy and Michael had still been going steady. 

They upgraded from kisses on the cheek to on the mouth. (And maybe sometimes makeouts but that was once) Both Jeremy and Michael have been the happiest they've been in a while. 

And then _**it**_ came back.

It had been happening for awhile now. But it hadn't happened in like.... a year. So Jeremy thought they were gone.... 

Guess he was wrong.

Surprisingly, it was a normal day. The usual. But....

Jeremy woke up to a pounding headache. Michael snuggled next to him, breathing onto his hair made up for half of it. He laid there for a couple minutes debating whether or not to get Advil, when Michael started mumbling. Jeremy chuckled. Michael was always so cute. How did he get so lucky? He quickly walked out to get a glass of water, and two advil pellets. When he returned, Michael seemed to be murmuring and tossing and turning. That always meant he was about to wake up. He downed the pills, and walked over the bed.

"Babe.." Jeremy shook Michael. He opened his bleary eyes, and looked up at Jeremy.... and then turned over so his face was into the pillow. A muffled version of 'Five more minutes' came out, and Jeremy chuckled. He tried again, but Michael wouldn't budge. So while pouting, Jeremy decided on something evil.

"There are waffles...." Michael immediately shot up, reached for his glasses and ran out of bed. About 30 seconds when he came back in, with a frown on his face. Jeremy snickered at Michael's hair, and pout (but mostly cause he was in his weed boxers that Brooke bought him for his birthday).

"Very funny Jerbear." Michael walked over to him, and put his hands on his hips. Jeremy stood up and put his hands around his neck, giving him his cutest smile.

"I'm sowwy..." Jeremy murmured. Michael softened up, and put his hands around his waist. But then he looked at Jeremy, and gave him 'the face'.

"I know this is a trick but i don't know how..." Jeremy laughed and ran his hands through his hair, and leaned up to kiss him. Michael kissed back, pulling the two of them closer. Then there was a crash, and someone knocked on the door. Jeremy groaned and reluctantly pulled himself away from Michael. He walked over to the door, and opened it to find Rich standing there. He seemed a little angry.

" _Someone said waffles and there are no waffles_." Jeremy gaped, while Michael burst out laughing. Rich looked to the corner like there was a camera. He really liked the office.

"Yo sorry Rich, I had to get Michael out of bed." Just then, Jake walked out of Rich's room.

"Did someone say waffles?" Michael laughed even harder, and Rich joined in. Soon Jeremy and Jake laughed along. When everyone stopped, Rich grabbed his keys.

"Im gonna get some EGGO waffles. Jake, ya coming?" Jake nodded, and they were both about to leave when Rich turned to Jeremy, "Do you need anything?" Rich gave him that look. Jeremy thought for a moment.

"yeah, I might need some Code Red." Rich nodded, and closed the door. Michael turned to look at Jeremy.

"What does Code Red mean?" Jeremy looked up at him, and sighed. 

"I guess its time I finally explain to you what exactly The SQUIP did." Michael looked confused, then slowly nodded. Jeremy grabbed his hand, and led him to the couch. Michael took Jeremy's hands, and looked at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Michael stated, but Jeremy shook his head.

"No.. its time you knew... I think its gonna come back today anyway." Jeremy stared off into a corner, where glitching was already happening.

"So... it was my junior year. I was hanging out with Rich, when he mentioned a Squip. Me and him had always been losers, so this had been a great option. So we cashed in 1200 dollars each, and got some mountain dew, and downed the pills. It took awhile, but the Squips activated," Jeremy chuckled, and turned his gaze to Michael, "Mine was Keanu Reeves and Rich's was Kermit The Frog." Both Michael and Jeremy started laughing, and they stopped. Michael allowed Jeremy to continue.

"One of the first things it told was that i was terrible... that i made it wanna die," he immediately felt Michael stiffen, and the glitching started to take form, "So... i believed it. I had a crush on Christine. I wanted to get with her. It was helping me be cool, and get with girls. I started dating Brooke, and I started processing throughout the school, and everyone knew me... but... it started blocking people from my life. Completely erasing who i was." A voice started to bleed through his voice, and he shuddered. Michael moved closer, and held him. Jeremy breathed.

"There was a party... At Jake's. it was... a horrible night. I ended up being in Jake's room alone with a girl named Chloe, who was Brooke's best friend, and... she kinda asked me to have sex with her," Michael stiffened, "But, I didn't want to... but the Squip held me down, and she kissed me and put her body, the Squip made me move my hands, and I didn't want to be there..." Jeremy's eyes started to water, as a voice started to answer him.

_**You wanted it Jeremy... Stop lying to yourself.** _

"Luckily, Jake came in, and stopped Chloe. I fled to the bathroom and.... I saw Rich. It was sitting there. Something was wrong. He kept repeating Mountain Dew Red, and i was about to ask him whats wrong, when a hand dragged me out. It was Jenna, a girl, who later move-" Michael interrupted.

"Oh I knew her. The Gossip Queen. He always talked about something wrong with her old school...." Michael motioned for Jeremy to continue.

"She shoved me out of her way, and I ended up with Christine. I told her my feelings..."

**_Like an idiot_ **

"and she didn't like me back. So I was sad. So I left the party, with my Squip saying I did everything wrong." Michael tightened his grip.

**_Which you did_ **

"The next day, I heard from Jenna..."

**_That stupid idiotic..._ **

"that Rich..."

**_You don't need him_ **

"that Rich..."

 ** _You are so t_** -

"SHUT UP!" Jeremy screamed at the corner, and Michael visibly flinched. So it was talking. Jeremy composed himself, and kept going.

"That Rich set a fire, and he burned down Jake's house. His squip had gone haywire, and he was in the hospital. I couldn't help but blame myself.... So i went to the 711, and I bought mountain dew red. Just to see what it would do. And... I downed it. All of a sudden pain was being shot through my brain, I was screaming. Next thing I know, I was in the hospital next to Rich, telling him what happened. My dad was wearing pants, and the Squip was 'Gone." Michael nodded.

"But there will always be a voice in my head other than mine." Michael moved Jeremy to his lap. He put his head in the crook of his neck.

**_He doesn't love_ ** **_you Jeremy_ **

****He shuddered at the metallic voice ringing throughout his ears.

**_Being gay doesn't make you popular_ **

Jeremy's eyes started tearing up again.

**_You're so stupid and no one will ever love you like this._ **

Jeremy whimpered.

**_Now repeat after me...._ **

Jeremy immediately sat straight up.

**_Everything about you is so terrible._ **

Jeremy whimpered it out, "Everything about me is so terrible." Michael's blood ran cold.

**_Everything about you makes you wanna die._ **

"Everything about me makes me wanna die." Michael grabbed him and held him close, murmuring no.

Jeremy kept on repeating it though. Michael grabbed him by the face and looked at him.

" _Everything about you is wonderful._ " Jeremy looked at Michael through his tears. Michael kissed his cheeks.

"Repeat it."

"Everything about me is wonderful." Michael smiled. 

" _Everything about you makes me feel alive._ " Jeremy managed a small smile.

"Everything about me makes you feel alive." Jeremy was crying into Michael's shoulder now. He kept repeating that mantra, until Rich got back to see Michael holding Jeremy close, glaring at a corner. Rich managed a small smile.

"He told you didn't he?" Michael nodded at Rich. Rich grabbed The Mountain Dew Red out of his bag, and handed it to Jeremy. He gulped it down, and immediately shrieked. Michael held Jeremy close, as he passed out. Michael looked at him sadly, and then turned to Rich and Jake.

"I wish I was there to help him.." Rich thought, and then looked at him.

"If you were there... i think it would've made it worse. I know you wouldn't have taken the Squip, you like control. And maybe the Squip would start blocking you." Rich turned to walk away, but paused and looked at Michael.

" _And maybe... this Universe wouldn't be the same._ " Blue seemed to glow from Rich's skin as he said that. He grabbed the bottle from Jeremy's hands, and walked with Jake to his room.

Michael sat there, even more confused. But he looked at Jeremy, and smiled. He kissed his forehead.

_Yeah... things are totally not normal._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe smut in next chapter ;)))) (and angst whooP)

**Author's Note:**

> THEN THE SQUIP CAME BACK AND  
> nah... but maybe. I might continue this if people like it!!


End file.
